


A Good Girl

by TrekFaerie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She very rarely drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Girl

She nearly stumbled face-first into the gutter—a metaphor for the current state of her life that she would’ve appreciated much more had she been sober—but a strong arm around her middle steadied her before she did. Her head leaned against the soft warmth of a shoulder, the strong scent of cologne—like her father wore—and leather filling her nose. “Hn,” she said, closing her bleary eyes against the bright lights of Republic City, “Mako.”

“Sorry to disappoint, Miss Sato,” said a familiar voice, “but Loverboy isn’t here.”

Her lips pursed slightly, eyebrows furrowed. “… Varrick?” she said. “Where—“

“Zhu Li, the door!”

The chill of winter gave way to a sweltering heat, but Asami figured it was only intolerable to her because of the furred coat wrapped around her—Varrick’s coat. It became a bit more tolerable when the coat was off and she was left standing in her slinky red dress and heels, but it still felt far too hot, and she closed her eyes even tighter to the world.

“Zhu Li, get our guest some tea to help her sober up,” he said, running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip. “And use the nice glasses.”

Zhu Li froze, but only for a moment before she nodded mechanically and went off to fetch the tea. Meanwhile, Varrick helped a swaying Asami onto a couch before she fell entirely.

“I’m so sorry about this,” she said. “I usually never…”

She rarely drank at parties, and never at ones attended by businessmen—alcohol slowed and weakened minds, and she needed hers to be at its best if she wanted to outsmart the old-money moguls around her. She remembered someone—it was so blurry at that point, and she didn’t remember who—handing her cup after cup, and Mako’s hand on her shoulder, telling her to slow down…

Mako…

“He had to leave early,” Varrick said, and Asami realized she had been speaking out loud. “Important police business, I’m sure.”

“He was supposed to drive me home,” she said. “I just want…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you home. But, we can’t have you walking around Republic City like this! What a scandal!” A hot porcelain cup was pushed into her hands. “Ah, Zhu Li, perfect timing, as always! Drink up, Miss Sato, and we’ll have you home in no time!”

The tea was sweeter than anything she’d ever tasted, but made her feel like her brain was being wrapped in soft cotton. The dim lamps of Varrick’s living room glowed brighter than the lights outside, and she squinted her eyes hard to make out the fuzzy shapes of two people talking in low voices.

“I hope you used enough ‘special’ honey this time, Zhu Li,” Varrick said. “I mean, it’s not like I want them to remember, but the last few times, they were out cold! It’s no fun if there’s not even a little bit of a fight!”

“I measured very carefully this time, sir,” Zhu Li said.

“Good. Because I’ve been waiting for this little bit of fun for a long, long time.”

The cushions and pillows were soft as they dipped below her with newly added weight, but the leg between her thighs was hard and pressed against her uncomfortably. She attempted to move her arms, thick and heavy, to push the weight off, but they were pressed, gently, back onto the couch. “Zhu Li,” said Varrick’s voice from somewhere above her, “go take a break. I’ll call you when I need you.”

Heels clicked against the floor as she left, and Asami tried to cry out after her, but a pair of lips, soft and warm, pressed harshly against her own, smearing lipstick and sweat across her face. She whined as the leg pressed harder against her, but her back arched painfully and a moan escaped her crushed lips.

“There we go,” Varrick said, his voice husky and wet against her neck, deeper and more serious than she had ever heard it. “That’s a good girl.”

Long fingers dipped under the cloth of her dress, deftly undoing her underclothes and taking off the whole thing with one swift movement, leaving her naked beneath him but still, for some horrible reason, unbearably warm. She heard a slight shifting of cloth and the leg left her to hook around the outside of her thighs, leaving her wet and exposed, and though her mind was still swaddled and thick, there was no mistaking what pressed against her.

She tried to cry out again, but teeth pressed down against the underside of her breast, drawing blood, and the cry came out as a strangled little scream.

His cock entered her slowly, slimmer than most but long, like its owner, and she whined again, her hands somehow finding their way into his hair and pulling roughly, nails digging into the scalp. He responded by snapping his hips sharply and grabbing her shoulders hard enough to bruise, pushing her down hard as he fucked into her roughly.

Time passed in bursts and drawn-out moments, and she only realized he was finished when he pulled out, leaving her suddenly empty. But, he hadn’t finished; she heard the quick slapping of flesh on flesh above her, and it was only when she felt the splatter of warmth on her belly that the drink finally won and Asami lost herself to the comfort of the darkness.

 

Zhu Li pressed a warm, damp cloth against the young woman’s belly, cleaning up her boss’ mess as he leaned over her shoulder, smoking one of his thick cigars and watching her clean and put clothes back on the unconscious woman. “Just take her to her house, Zhu Li,” he said. “And pay off the guards, if you need to.”

She nodded sharply. “Understood, sir.”

She felt his smile against her head as he pressed an affectionate kiss into her hair. “That’s a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> that smile was really inspiring, y'all


End file.
